Integrative Biostatistics and Informatics Core The Integrative Biostatistics and Informatics Core (IBIC) will provide expertise in experimental design, data management and analysis for preclinical, clinical and translational research studies conducted by MNORC Research Base investigators. The Center will continue important interactions with the Center for Computational Medicine and Bioinformatics (CCMB), the National Center for Integrative Biomedical Informatics (NCIBl), the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR) and the Biometrics and Outcomes Research Core (BORC) to provide these services. The Core will support database design for both preclinical and clinical studies. Clinically relevant databases will be Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (THIPAAJ compliant. The Core will also provide expertise and tools for data mining of relevant databases as well as assistance and training in the use of various tools for analysis of genomic, transcriptomic, metabolomic and proteomic data. Available tools will allow the integration and analysis of data in temporally or in relationship to phenotypic parameters collected as part of clinical studies. Finally, IBIC personnel will collaborate with ether Cores and the Investigational Weight Management Clinic to develop appropriate data formats and database constructs to integrate clinical, molecular, neurobehavioral and other phenotypic data into formats that ease analysis by biostatistical and informatics methodologies.